objectsoftheworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Vietnam
Vietnam is a male contestant on Objects of the World, who is acted by TylerNguyen1. He is a country in Southeast Asia. He was created when TylerNguyen1 wanted to join Objects of the World when the debuters were open to pick. He tried to pick Bosnia and Herzegovina, but Derpyunikitty told him that he was already taken by PuppyBugs. Derpyunikitty told him that he could pick any country not in the show, and thus Vietnam was born. Vietnam is on the team Freaky Finns with the aforementioned Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia Finland, France, Mexico, Norway, and Qatar. Appearance Vietnam appears to be different from the rest of the contestants. Vietnam is in it‘s current shape, but the two sides are divided to different sectors with different flags. The two sides are the former countries of North Vietnam and South Vietnam that both existed prior to 1975, the end of the Vietnam war (also known to some as the second Indochina war), that lead with North Vietnamese victory. This unified the country to a communist country, one of the only five in the world. Despite this, the asset used for Vietnam’s body is the former sides. It is still unknown why this is the case, as Derpyunikitty never stated why, and/or nobody asked her. Coverage and Personality In “Michael, I suggest you stop immediately”, Vietnam is seen helping Finland get up. Showing a caring personality. Also in that episode, while saying random stuff, Vietnam says “I exist, I guess” which possibly shows depression or viewing himself as a failure or something similar. For the contest, Vietnam/TylerNguyen1 chose Soviet Airlines as their response. In “We Fly!”, Vietnam is shown to be a little annoyed with France when she said that she can paint a picture painted by sauce, and Vietnam responded by “Anyone can do that.” and Bosnia and Herzegovina agreed, saying “Boo.” Vietnam shows his confessional along with his airline, which gets a 8/10. In "Estonia Confirmed", Vietnam constantly urinates, he uses it on Panama's canal, and then on the toilet of Finland's plane. He also shows his confessional, being worried about North Korea betraying the countries and bombing them. In "Croatia Needs Help", Vietnam tells Iceland to say the gag (which is just saying "bummer") in an annoyed kind of way. Iceland is reluctant to do it, but does it. These actions might make their relationship broken soon. He breaks the fourth wall, saying "' ''Do you think Derpy is starting to get a unrination type of humor? Because it's gross, but Derp is still cool, I guess. " confirming that Vietnam knows about real life and that he is friends with Derpyunikitty, the creater of Objects of the World. His suggestion for Australia's job is to clean out the dirty animals that get on the plane that come from his land. United Nations denies it, only giving it a 6/10, but if you actually think about it, it kinda makes sense. You see, the animals can come from the land to the plane without a warning, and it seems the UN wasn't smart enough to realize that. In “What happened to the Free Food?” He said his confessional, also breaking the fourth wall, stating the voters as “retards” and referencing TylerNguyen1‘s YouTube Channel. Since he has no control of what Vietnam says, the script says he “harassed the creator of the aforementione YT channel”. He gets pissed off, and jumps off the plane (with a parachute). He quickly loses oxygen and possibly dies. '''Personality Status: Caring, Weird, Annoyed, Communist, Gross, Worrysome, and Smart (Mixed) Trivia * Vietnam is one of the only three contestants with arms. The others being Croatia and New Zealand. * His asset is made of the former countries of North and South Vietnam. * Vietnam is one the only 5 remaining communist countries in the world. In alphabetical order, China, Cuba, Laos, North Korea, and Vietnam. Cuba and Laos are the only communist countries not participating in OOTW. * Vietnam is one out of only three known to have bodily fluids, in this case it's urine. Denmark had tears, and Iceland also had urine. * What happened to the Free Food? was by far, the least favorite episode for TylerNguyen1. Category:Characters